


Heartstring and Vine

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department of Mysteries, F/M, Fluff, Research, Soulmates, Twin Wands, soulmate magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: When Hermione is researching soulmates for the DoM she finds more than she expected.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	Heartstring and Vine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the HP Rare Pair bingo! The squares are Seamus/Hermione and twin wands!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little bit of fluff!
> 
> This hasn’t been beta’d so all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Thank you to TriDogMom for pre-reading and her amazing encouragement!
> 
> I own nothing.

_ The rare occurrence of soulmates in the magical world is coveted. To find your true magical mate is to find absolute happiness. Seraphina Solastice, the renowned seer and researcher, discovered in 1924 the existence of soulmates during her daughter's bonding ceremony.  _

_ A purple glow enveloped the bride and groom for four total minutes. This is unheard of in binding ceremonies. Most couples have a silver glow envelope them briefly or in the case of a magical marriage, where both of the bonders are virgins upon their marriage, glow gold for a few moments.  _

_ Madame Solastice spent the next year researching the glow, the bond that had been chosen, and her daughter and new son in law. What she found rocked the very foundation of the magical world. Soulmates have twin wands.  _

_ Twin wands are not to be confused with ‘brother’ wands that share a core from the same animal. Twin wands are twins in every sense of the world. The wood used is from the same tree, the same animal, and the exact same length all collected on the same day.  _

“What absolute rubbish.” Hermione scoffed. Shutting the book with a bit more force than necessary. 

The chance to become a research assistant in the Department of Mysteries had been the opportunity of a lifetime for Hermione. Joining the Ministry right after her final make up year at Hogwarts had seemed like the right choice at the time but the longer she was employed the more her job seemed to leach out her soul as though there were dementors in the vents of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

She had been employed in the Beings department for a year before she was poached by the Head Unspeakable to work in the Department of Mysteries. A purely research position was a dream come true. Hermione was allowed to research anything and everything as long as it relates to magic in some form. Generating reports, taking part in meetings, and spending days at a time in the bowels of the ministry were exactly what she wanted. 

Occasionally her research would unearth something new about magic no one had explored and it was passed along to the development department of the DoM. This rankled slightly as Hermione likes to see her research through. But soulmates with matching wands? This was utter tripe and would lead nowhere.

With a sigh, Hermione pulled out a fresh roll of parchment to begin her report. Regardless of her feelings on soulmates she was still required to start a report and dig a little deeper. The book indicated they were rare so it shouldn’t be more than the work of an afternoon to write it up, submit the blasted thing, and move on to more interesting and believable Magic’s. 

As the clock ticked past eight o clock, Hermione rolled the parchment up just as a purple paper airplane sailed into the large research room. Settling down onto her desk, the note unfolded itself in a flourish of windless magic. 

_ H, _

_ I know you’re still here even though you promised you would leave at a reasonable time. Finish up what you’re working on and meet us at the Leaky for a pint.  _

_ Harry _

Smiling to herself, Hermione grabbed her quill and jotted off a quick note back, agreeing to head over there. Raising her arms over her head until she felt her back crack, throwing her cloak around her shoulders and grabbing her bag, Hermione headed out. The report on soulmates left forgotten on the work table. 

* * *

Popping into Diagon Alley, the clicking of Hermione's heels echoing around her, she headed towards the dingy pub, ready for a pint and a shot of firewhiskey after the trying week she had at work. While she enjoyed her job on the whole, her co-workers made her want to rip her hair right out. Researching is a solo activity for the most part and most of her co-workers kept to themselves, preferring the quiet just as she did. 

The exception to that was Ernie Macmillan. The man seemed to live to irritate her. He didn’t seem to like bothering any of their other coworkers, just her. He sucked up to her one moment and in the next breath criticized her work. He was forever trying to take credit for the magic she found and it irritated Hermione to no end. He had spent half of this week following her around, peeking at her reports, taking books directly off her work space. 

Hermione had held her tongue as long as she could. Thursday she hit her breaking point. The Head Unspeakable has given her the assignment of researching soulmates just a month ago. The progress had been slow, made even slower by her complete lack of believe ability. Ernie has asked her repeatedly if she wanted him to take over the research since, as he put it, she wasn’t making any progress. He didn’t think she had made any progress because she had started hiding her work in a box that would only open for her magical signature. Thursday evening, Hermione caught him trying to open her box. After threatening to hex his bollocks off, she let it go. 

Pushing open the dingy door of the Leaky, Hermione let out a breath she hadn’t even realised she was holding at the sight of Harry, Ron, Theo, And Draco. The friendship the trio had started with the two Slytherins had been a surprise to most people but once they were no longer under the guise of indoctrination by their parents and working together at the Ministry, they all got along like a well cast  _ Fiendfyre _ . They all met up at least once a week to do drinks and dinner. 

“Merlin, ‘Mione we didn’t think you were ever going to show up, I’m about to starve.” Ron moaned out as soon as she reached the table. 

Hermione removed her cloak and rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous Ronald. I’m two minutes late.” 

Taking the shot Theo held out for her, she shuddered slightly at the burn before grabbing the pint in front of her and taking a long, deep drink. 

“Bad day, love?” Harry asked her. 

“Fucking Macmillan. I’m so tired of working with that wanker.” Hermione told them with a scowl when they all laughed. 

Draco pushes another shot toward her that grabbed eagerly. “He’s a twat. What’s he done now?” 

Hermione threw back the shot. “I caught him trying to go through my things and steal my work.”

“What are you working on that’s so important he’d want to take credit for it?” Ron asked her. 

She waved a hand carelessly through the air. “They have me researching soulmates” Hermione told them with a derisive laugh. “Isn’t that insane?”

Missing the looks the four boys shared, she kept on. “I found a book that says your soulmate has your twin wand. Bollocks.” 

“What do you mean? I had Voldemort’s twin.” Harry said, beginning to panic. 

“ _ No _ you had his brother wand. A  _ twin  _ wand is the exact match of your wand, same wood, core, and length.” She explained in an exasperated tone. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief. She knew the last thing He wanted was for anyone to think Voldemort was his one true love. 

“Anyway, it’s all a bunch of rubbish if you ask me. But I have to turn it in the my boss regardless. I’m sure nothing will come of it.” She told the group. 

As the night went on, the drunker they all got. Being a Friday, no one was too concerned about acting like teenagers again. More of their friends and former classmates stopped by throughout the night Ginny popped in with Blaise on their way to have dinner at the Blue Dragon, the newest trendy restaurant on the Alley to celebrate their two year anniversary. Lavender and Pavarti had a round of shots with the group, then towards the end of the night, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan made their way into the pub, dressed in fancy dress robes, both of them looking far more dapper than they normally did.

"Oi Dean, Seamus what's with the robes?" Ron called out across the bar.

The duo weaved their way across the crowded pub, pulling up chairs to crowd around the end of the booth.

"Just came from a meeting at Gringotts. Three months and you lot will have a new pub to drink in." Seamus told them all, puffing up proudly. "We're opening up our own on the other end of the alley, by that new broomshop."

Everyone called out congratulations for the two friends, knowing that they had wanted this since they left Hogwarts.

"That's wonderful news." Hermione said, grinning brightly at Seamus.

She had always had a soft spot for the fiery Irishman.The small crush she had harbored for him had never truly gone away. They didn't cross paths often, a friendly wave when they saw one another out and about, a drink when all their friends were together. Everytime they were around one another, she couldn't help but remember just what it was about him she found so attractive. There was a sparkle in his blue eyes, the way his mouth quirked up slightly on the right side when something amused him.

Seamus grinned at her and inclined his head towards her. She felt heat pool in her belly and a blush come over her cheeks. Taking another shot just so she had a reason to look away.

"Hermione, what was it you were saying about your work? Something about soulmates having matching...what was it now?" Harry slurred out.

"Twin wands" Hermione said with a giggle, drawing out her words. "If you can find the person whose wand matches your own in every way, then you have  _ supposedly _ found your soul mate. Bunch of rubbish if you ask me."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Now you cant be going and telling anyone that, it's all for my research at work.'' After getting everyones agreement and 'pinky promises' that no one would repeat anything, Hermione gathered up her cloak and started to stumble her way to the floo. A strong arm steadied her as she tripped over a fallen bar stool. Looking up, Hermione saw that Seamus had been the one to come to her rescue.

"Oh, thank you so much Seamus. I don't normally get like this." she told him with a laugh.

"No worries lass, we all have our moments. I've had to be helped out of this bar more than once. Now, what's your floo and I'll help you get home." He told her in his thick Irish brogue.

After mumbling out her floo, Seamus pulled her in the fireplace and helped her stand next to him. A rush of green flames and she was rushing out of her own Floo, straight for the loo. She was in there for what felt like hours, emptying the contents of her stomach. A wet flannel was being rubbed against the back of her neck while a large, warm hand rubbed her back. With a groan, Hermione sat back.

"Feel better?" Seamus asked her, running the flannel against her sweat covered forehead.

"No. Thank you for bringing me home, I appreciate it, truly Seamus, but you should go." she told him in a strained voice. "I'm just going to go to sleep and try to forget you've now seen me vomit."

With a laugh, Seamus helped her stand. "Do you need help getting to your room?" She threw him a dirty look, he held his hands up with a grin that made her knickers wet. "Just being friendly, love."

She watched him leave through the Floo and stumbled her way back to her room, falling on top of her bed, fully clothed.

* * *

The next afternoon, when Hermione finally drug herself out of her bed to the kitchen and flicked her wand at the kettle on her stove top and laid her head on the kitchen table. A tapping at the window above her sink drew her attention. A beautiful tawny owl was waiting on the sill of her window, a box strapped to it's leg. With a groan, Hermione pulled herself up from the table and opened the window, letting the owl inside. Pulling the missive from it's leg, she grabbed a handful of owl treats from the box above the cooling cabinet. Taking one, the owl took off out the window, not waiting for a response. A smile stole over her face when she opened the box. A vial of Sober-Up potion, a sausage roll, and a note inside the box.

_ If you're anything like me, a sausage roll is the only thing that will make the day better. Maybe we can get a drink sometime. _

_ Seamus _

She read the note over again and smiled liked a loon the entire time. Her kettle whistling pulled her out of her head. While she waited for her tea to steep, Hermione grabbed the Daily Prophet off the window sill where it had been left early this morning. She cocked an eyebrow at the front page declaring that the Department of Mysteries was going to be making a statement that evening. Since she was just a researcher, Hermione wasn't privy to the goings on that the Head Unspeakables did. The Prophet assured there would be an evening addition after the announcement.

Relaxing the rest of the day away, Hermione forgot all about the announcement. She ordered curry from the shop down the street and settled in with a book and a glass of wine. Just as she was putting away her leftovers and pouring another glass of wine, she heard her Floo come to life.

"Hermione, are you home? Did you hear?" She heard Draco and Harrys voices in her sitting room.

She stood, heading towards the voices. “What news?” 

“The Ministry published your research about soul mates.” 

* * *

Staring at the Evening Prophet in disbelief, Hermione was tuning out the two frantic voices that were speaking around her. How did this happen? No one should be able to get into her box at work but her. It was locked by  _ her _ magical signature. As she sat there staring off into space, an uneasy feeling began creeping up her spine. Her mouth dropped open with a gasp and Hermione stood abruptly.

"I forgot." she said quietly.

"Forgot what?" Harry asked her, holding a hand up at Draco who started to interrupt.

"Ever since Ernie started snooping around my work space, I've been putting all of my research and anything connected to it in a box I created that is tied to my magical signiture. No one could open it except me. Last night after I got your message I was so ready to leave I just grabbed my cloak and I left." Hermione told them, coloring rising in her cheeks, her hair beginning to crackle with magic from her anger.

"I'm going to kill him." she ground out between clenched teeth

Harry held up both of his hands in front her. "Just wait a moment, I don't want to have to arrest you for this."

"I won't arrest you, lead the way." Draco said with a smirk. "You're both overreacting. They aren't making it mandatory that you have to find your soul mate, just that the option is there."

Hermione sat down with a groan. "I didn't want this to get out. People are going to lose their minds over this and you both know it. I guess it's a good thing my names not attached to it." she saw the two share a loaded look.

"What? Do you think I should come forward? I've been working on this for a bit and probably still have some research tucked away that he wouldn't have known about." she told them.

Harry cleared his throat before Draco cut him off. "Let me handle this one, Potter. You did all the research and you should definetly get the credit for it Granger. I think you should wait a couple days, see what you have in your little secret box, watch the publics reaction and then bring it to your boss" he explained.

She thought over what he told her. Was that the cowardly way out? Hermione prided herself on being a Gryffindor and if she didn't come forward, expose Ernie and get the credit she deserved, was she really a credit to her house? On the other hand, what if her superiors don't believe her?

"This is such a mess. Monday I'll see what I have hidden, see if it's even worth bringing up." Hermione stated.

Looking through the article again, it informed the public that appointments could be made at Ollivanders to come in and have your wand recorded. If a match was found, you would be informed via owl. They didn't want the general public to overwhelm the store. After the war ended, Ollivander began mentoring his oldest great grandson in wandlore so he could retire. Jacob Ollivander was in his late sixties and much more friendly than his grandfather. He had taken on an apprentice this last year, a recent Hogwarts graduate by the name of Willow James.

"Will you go have your wand recorded?" Harry asked her hesitantly.

"Absolutley not." she told him immediately. "You know how I feel about fate and destiny and that rubbish."

Draco rolled his eyes, nuding her knee with the end of his dragon hide boot. "You're saying you don't want to find out who you're perfect match it? The one that was fated to be yours?"

"No I do not." Hermione said, although she sounded less certain this time. "Theres no way of knowing the process won't be corrupted in some way."

Harry grinned at her. "Well, theres one way to find out. Send an owl asking for an appointment, I'll go with you. We can ask them what the process is and then you can decide." the smile dropped from his face. "You deserve to find someone who loves you for you and not what they want to make you into, love."

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked away. She wouldn't think about that, not right now. That part of her life had been tucked away for a year now and she didn't want to deal with it. She couldn't.

Clearing her throat, she patted them both on their legs. "Atleast you two don't have to deal with it, lucky sods. Now, it's late and I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you both at the Burrow tomorrow."

She assured them both she was fine, that she didn't need babysitters and that she wouldn't finish of the bottle of wine on her own, Hermione was finally able to usher them both out the floo and locked it down. Throwing up her wards, she grabbed the bottle of wine and headed to her room. Entering her bedroom, Hermione waved her wand in a figure eight pattern four times in front of the trunk at the end of her bed. Her old Hogwarts trunk morphed into a plain muggle chest, the lid popping open.

Already feeling the tears already beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, Hermione pulled out two old, faded photo albums, a wedding dress, a crocheted quilt, and a ratty Oxford sweater. She touched them all with a reverence once might use with priceless peices of art before setting them off to the side. Underneath all of this was a purple shoebox. Pulling the box out, she sat aside the lid and leaned back against the trunk.

Photots of Hermione and dark haired man with their arms around each other, kissing, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower were spread out on the floor in front of her. Faded letters that had been read so often no longer curled up, a ticket to a Weird Sister concert, a handful of Quidditch ticket stubs, and finally a gold necklace with a tiny otter charm on the end of it.

These were all the mementos of the time she had spent with  _ him. _ It was all she had allowed herself to keep, even though she knew she should get rid of it all, a part of her just couldn't part with it. It had been a year since she had even seen him outside of pictures in the Prophet. She knew he had a new girlfriend and she was happy for him. It hurt though, a deep ache in her chest whenever she thought back to their time together. Wiping the tears that has fallen, she gathered everything back up and put it all back in the shoe box. Hermione rarely allowed herself to look at anything in the trunk so she took a moment as she put back her parents belongings, a deep breath of her fathers sweater he had worn as a student, rubbing her cheek against the blanket her mother had made when she had been pregnant with her, before stowing everything back inside.

* * *

Sunday morning, before she could stop herself, or think about what a bad idea this probably was, Hermione sent off an owl to Ollivanders, requesting an appointment at their earliest convience. Setting about to make a small breakfast, knowing that Molly would stuff her full of home cooking and insist she take left overs home, Hermione had toast and put the kettle on for tea. She didn't think she would hear back from the wandmaker until the next day at the earliest so she was quite surprised when just ten minutes before she was set to leave for the Burrow, a handsome eagle owl soared into her kitchen. After untying the letter attached to its leg, she handed it a treat and it flew off.

_ Miss Granger _

_ If it is convient, you may come to the store this evening at eight and I will explain everything to you and record your wand results personally. _

_ Jacob Ollivander _

Shocked was an understatement. Why would he give her special treatment? Hermione didn't allow anyone to use her name as an excuse to give her anything, preferring to make her own way in the world. If it could keep reporters from putting her name in the paper though...She sat the note down, grabbed her bag and headed for the Floo.

* * *

The Burrow was as loud as it ever was, children running and laughing through the house, Hermione could hear Molly scolding someone-probably Ron- about getting into the food. She called out a hello to the Weasley matriarch and headed outside. She could see Harry talking to Bill with a red haired Teddy sitting on his shoulders. Draco was sitting with Blaise and Ginny, the latter of whom screamed and ran towards her the moment she caught side of Hermione.

"I didn't think you were ever going to get here, what took you so long? I have news." Ginny said, all in one breath.

Rolling her eyes as Ginny dragged her off behind the broomshed. "Whats got your knickers in a twist? I'm not even late." Hermione said indignantly.

"Blaise proposed on Friday. We're telling everyone today at dinner but I wanted you to know first! I want you to be my Maid of Honor!" Ginny told her, a giant grin on her face.

"Of course I will! Oh I'm so excited for you both. I'll help in anyway with the wedding plans I can, assuming your mum lets you plan it at all." Hermione said with a laugh, pulling Ginny in for a hug. "Well, lets see the ring." she said, glancing down at Ginnys hand.

The red head held out her left hand and a diamond ring shimmered into view. "I have it disillusioned until we tell everyone. It was Blaise's grandmothers ring. Her and his grandfatehr were married for one hundred years."

It was a square cut diamond, Hermione didn't even want to guess at the number of carats it was but it looked massive on Ginnys dainty hand.

"It's beautiful, Gin. I'm so happy for you." Hermione told her again, squeezing her hand. "Lets get back before anyone gets suspicious."

As the rounded the corner back to the rest of the Weasley family, Hermione couldn't help but think that a year ago, she thought she was heading for an engagment and now here she was, alone, she hadn't even had a date in four months. She was incredibly happy for Ginny and Blaise but she couldn't help the little bit of hurt she felt deep inside that it hadn't happened for her yet.

When the news was broken, just before dessert was brought out, the cheers and congratulations were deafening. Everyone was hugging Ginny, clapping Blaise on the back, Mrs Weasley was crying into a hanky. It was hard to be anything but incredibly happy for two of her dearest friends. Harry caught her eye and gave her a small smile that told her he knew what she was thinking. Mr Weasley brought out a bottle of champagne, he confessed he knew as Blaise had asked for his permission, and passed out glasses to everyone.

"To Blaise and Ginny" he boomed. "May your marriage be filled with as much love and magic as mine has been. Love each other deeply, trust each other implicitly, and know that you are surrounded by so much love. We love you both, cheers!"

The rest of the day passed quickly and before she knew it, it was almost seven thirty and she needed to make her excuses to she could head to Ollivanders without anyone knowing. Even though Harry and Draco had offered, this was something she needed to do alone. Making the rounds to say goodbye, Hermione was loaded down with food to take home by Molly. Harry pulled her aside before she left.

"When are you going to send the owl?" he asked her.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush do you. I said I would do it and I will, I promise. I'm just ready to go home." she kissed him on the cheek and headed for the floo.

After stashing the food in her cooling cabinet, Hermione had just enough time to apparate to Diagon Alley and make her way quickly down the street to the wand shop. A tinkling bell above the door signalled her arrival to the seemingly empty shop.

"Hello?" she called her, releasing her wand from the holster just in case.

"Ah Miss Granger, so pleased you could come on such short notice." a voice boomed from above her.

She jumped and looked up to see Jacob Ollivander on a rickety ladder, shelving slender boxes that Hermione knew contained wands.

"Lets get started, shall we?" he asked her, climbing down the ladder and wiping his hands on his pants. "May I see your wand please?"

Hermione handed it over hesitantly. She didn't like anyone to have her wand. Draco had returned it to her shortly after the war ended, when he had apologized and begun to make amends to those he had wronged.

"Beautiful wand you have here, Vine with dragon heartstring 10 3/4 inches, very loyal to you, very loyal indeed." he told her.

Noticing that he wasn't actually writing anything down and he looked over her wand, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Excuse me but how does this work?" she asked.

He gave her a bemused smile. "The goblins have crafted this box." Jacob pulled out a golden box that was covered in runes she wasn't familiar with. "I will place your wand inside and shut the lid. The runes will activate and record the specifics of your wand. When and if you have a soul mate and they have their wand recorded, you will receive a letter from Gringotts informing you that you have a soul mate."

Hermione waited for him to continue as he placed her wand in the box. "And then what? How will I know who it is, if I even have one which I highly doubt." The last bit was said quietly under her breath.

With a laugh, Jacob Ollivander opened the box again and handed her wand back to her. "Don't be so quick to make assumptions Miss Granger. If you wish to know the identity of your soul mate, you'll simply reply to the letter Gringotts sends you and they will send you the name if you are both amenable to meeting."

Making sure her wand was tucked back securly in the holster, Hermione gave the wandmaker a tight smile, thanked him for his time and headed home, convined she would never hear from the goblins.

* * *

Hermione forced herself not to think about think about the soul mate business as she readied herself for work on Monday morning. Flooing to the Ministry, she grabbed a cup of coffee from the cart in the atrium before heading down to the DoM. Nodding to co-workers she was familiar with as the lift traveled further and further down before finally opening up to her destination. Several other researchers were gathered around Ernies desk when she walked into the room.

"isn't it amazing?" a junior assistant said. "Have you gotten your wand recorded yet?" he asked Hermione.

She rolled her eyes. "No I haven't." Walking to her table, she pulled her box out and opened it with a wave of her wand. All the research she had completed before Friday were on the very top, including the book she had found that was the first mention of soulmates. A quick look at the papers on her desk showed that the notes she had made on Friday were missing. While everyone was busy fawning over the thief, Hermione cast a wandless, silent charm at her work space.

It was something Molly had taught her, a family spell that Hermione had been honored to be taught. When cast, the spell created an imprint over the area, showing what had been moved. Molly said she used it when her children had been younger and they had misplaced things. Knowing that she had the proof if she needed it, Hermione walked over to see what Ernie was saying.

"Yes, I was quite surprised myself. I've of course, already had my wand recorded and i'm eagerly awaiting the name of my soul mate." Ernie said pompously.

"You really think you have one?" Penelope Clearwater asked.

Ernie puffed up. "Of course I do. And anyway, I believe a promotion will come of this discovery for me. I'll be made an Unspeakable by the end of the week."

Just as everyone started talking over him, he locked eyes with Hermione and his face drained of all color at the smirk on her face and the dark glint in her eyes. She had been willing to let it go and let him take the credit for it but to know that he was going to get a promotion that  _ she _ deserved was not something she could let happen.

Turning on her heel, Hermione walked from the room, ignoring the yells of Ernie behind her.

* * *

Securing a meeting with the Minister hadn't been difficult. Hermione tried not to throw her name around but this was important. She was in Kingsleys office within fifteen minutes of hearing that prat would be getting the promotion she deserved.

"What can I do for my favorite researcher?" Kingsley asked in his booming voice.

Hermione laughed and waved a hand. "It's this soulmate nonsense. That was  _ my _ research Kings. I've been having issues with that absolute waste of magic for weeks now but I've ignored it. The one time I didn't put my notes away, he steals it and took it to Croaker as his own work and now I hear he is being promoted to Unspeakable because of it?" She had stood at this point and began pacing around the spacious office.

"I don't care about getting the public credit for it, you know I don't want that. But I can't let him get away with taking a promotion I have  _ earned _ from me." She said, her voice going slightly hysterical in her rage.

When she finally quieted she looked at Kingsley who looked stunned momentarily before his face darkened with anger.

"Sit. I'll be back shortly." he told her before sweeping from his office, his regal purple robes billowing out behind him in a way Hermione had never been able to perfect.

She waited for nearly fifteen minutes before the door opened again and Kingsley and the head Unspeakable, Croaker. Hermione couldn't see his face but knew it was him by the gold trim on the cuffs of his robes.

"What you are about to hear and see in this office cannot go any farther, Hermione. I'll need you to make a vow of secrecy." Kingsley told her.

Her mouth dropped open before she recovered quickly and snapped it shut, making the requested vow. The moment the vow settled over her, the hood was thrown back and Hermione was shown the identity of Croaker.

"Percy?" Hermione squeaked out.

The third eldest Weasley son grinned at her. "Surprised?" he asked.

No words would come out of her mouth. Of all the people she thought Croaker would be, Percy Weasley wasn't even on the list. She knew he worked at the Ministry but thought he just worked in the Ministers office.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy but we've been investigating Macmillan for quite some time and I'm sorry you were dragged in the middle of it." Percy told her. "He's been shuffled from department to department because he's been stealing work, classified work, and selling it."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "You'll get the credit for this discovery Hermione, dont' worry. He won't be getting a promotion, he'll be going to Azkaban. He thinks we have no idea and that he's getting away with it, but we've known what he's been doing since the moment he started." Kingsley looked down at his watch.

"We need to get back down there, the Aurors will be arresting him in ten minutes."

As the trio made their way back down to the DoM, Hermiones head was spinning with what was happening. It was going to be front page news that Ernie Macmillan, Hogwarts Head Boy for his returning eighth year, had been selling information to those the Ministry deemed threats. It was like something out of the muggle thriller books she read.

Watching the surprised look on Ernies face made Hermione jump for joy on the inside. It might not be kind, but she was glad to see him get what he deserved. She saw Harry, Ron, and Draco towards the back of the room and had to cover a giggle with a cough when Ron winked at her and mouthed the word  _ wanker _ while pointing at Ernies back. Draco nudged her shoulder as the Aurors escorted Ernie out the door to a holding cell in their department.

Percy, Merlin it was going to take some practice not calling him that, had put his hood back up before they had left Kingsleys office and was trying to get everyones attention. A sound like a canon booming went off, causing everyone in the room to look at the hooded Unspeakable.

"Thank you. I know it will be front page news tonight, we've already sent a statement to the Prophet but as your direct supervisor, I wanted you to hear it from me what happened. Mr Macmillan has been arrested for the gathering and selling of information deemed secret by the Ministry of Magic. He will have a trial on Friday and, if convicted he will be sentenced to Azkaban." He waited for a moment as whispering broke out among the employees of the Department of Mysteries.

"There will be a change in the coming weeks this entire department. You should all be prepared, no one is safe, everyone will be looked at closely. I'm sure some of you will not be happy about the changes that are being made but as always, you're welcome to find employment else where. Thank you for your time."

With that, Percy and Kingsley swept from the room, leaving everyone to begin talking all at once. Hermione took a deep breath and made her way to her table and sitting down in her chair. She didn't know what to do with herself. There was so much she knew but was unable to say anything to anyone. It was an incredibly uncomfortable place to be. She didn't know when the changes would start and who would come under fire next because she would bet her last galleon that Ernie hadn't worked alone.

* * *

Wednesday evening found Hermione at Grimmauld Place having dinner with Harry and Draco. The two former enemies becoming lovers had been a surprise to exactly zero people. From the moment the two had been paired together during the Auror Academy, they had been attached at the hip. It had taken six months for their animosity towards each other to finally come to a head. Hermione had never asked for details, she hadn't wanted them honestly, but Harry said it had been 'explosive.' She didn't like to think about what he meant by that.

The renovations that Harry had started just mere weeks after the end of the war had turned the grimy old house that had been like a second prison to Sirius, had been turned into a beautiful, comfortable, modern home for the two of them. Harry and Draco also shared custody of Teddy with Andromeda, so there were always toys scattered about even when Teddy wasn't there. As they sat down for dinner, Teddy sitting in a high chair at the end of the table, no one was saying much of anything except the little metamorphmagus who was talking away at nonsense while chewing on a spoon.

"So are we going to talk about this or are we just going to continue acting like none of us know anything." drawled Draco, pouring her a large glass of wine.

"Draco you know we can't say anything, she doesn't have the clearance." Harry scolded.

Hermione laughed as they continued to bicker, good-naturedly. She was envious of their relationship. They were so comfortable with one another, you just had to look at them and you could see how much they loved one another. She wanted that, someone to come home to, to share her life with, make breakfast on Saturday mornings, she just wanted someone to love her.

"Have you sent the owl yet?" Harry asked her, drawing her from her thoughts.

With a groan, Hermione turned her attention to Teddy. "Why can't they just leave me alone, Ted? I have you don't I? No man will ever love me as much as you do." she told the giggling boy as he changed his hair to match hers.

"If you two  _ must _ know, I have already had my wand recorded at Ollivanders." she told them, laughing at the dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Wh-When did you do it? I told you I would go with you." Harry told her with a little pout.

"I went Sunday night after I left the Burrow. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it and I knew, despite your best intentions, you would make a big deal about it. Theres been no word if I have a match and honestly, I'm trying not to think about it anymore." she told them both, hoping they would respect her wishes but knowing there wasn't a chance they would.

"But this is a big step for you 'Mione, finally getting back out there." Harry said, looking to Draco for support. "You've not even been on a date in forever."

Rolling her eyes as she took a large drink of her wine. "It's not been  _ forever _ , don't be dramatic, leave that to Draco." she said, winking at the blonde who snorted. "I went on a date with Oliver Wood four months ago."

Draco scoffed. "And you were bored to tears within the first fifteen minutes, you told me as soon as you left him after the date that ended less than two hours after it started. You said that he was a nice guy but neither of you had anything in common and you both only agreed to the date because George set it up and you didn't want to be rude."

"Damn you and your memory Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, tossing her napkin across the table at him.

"We just want you to be happy again." Draco said quietly.

* * *

After dinner was over, Harry had taken Teddy upstairs to give him a bath leaving Hermione and Draco in the sitting room. Hermione hadn't stopped thinking about what Draco said. She wasn't happy. Not that she believed she needed a man to make her happy either but it would be so nice to have someone that loved her.

"Do you think i'll ever be as happy as I was with him?" Hermione asked Draco before taking a sip of the muggle brandy he had poured her.

He scoffed. "You weren't happy with him. I mean, sure you were at first but the more famous he got, the more he tried to change you. He wanted you to be like all the other players wives. you were never going to be that type of person. You tried though, even though you hated it."

She thougth about what he said, really thought back on her time with him. "You're right, I know you're right but merlin I loved him."

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts when the floo roared to live in the room across the hall.

"Harry? We need to get to Hermiones now, Cormacs gotten engaged." Ron yelled as he came into the sitting room, stopping short at the sight of Hermione sitting there, open mouthed.

"Oh bollocks."

* * *

Ron ran back to the floo and called his wife to come over as soon as Hermione started crying. She didn't know why she was crying, really. They had been broken up for over a year and had parted on good enough terms. He wanted to her to be like all the other Quidditch girlfriends, dressed in fancy clothes, hair and make done to perfection, come to every game, and that just wasn't her. She had tried at first, skipped out of work as soon as she was able to, never taking any over time that was offered. He tried to turn her into what amounted to a fan girl and she wasn't going to be that person ever. After a year, Hermione finally said enough is enough and ended the relationship.

Hearing the floo again, Hermione looked up and a laugh bubbled out as Pansy Weasley nee Parkinson stalked into the room, throwing a dirty look at her husband before kneeling down in front of Hermione.

"Alright, I gave you fifteen minutes after Ronald called me to cry and that's all i'm allowing you. Lets go." she didn't wait for Hermione to answer before she grabbed her hand and walked back to the floo, pausing only to give her husband a kiss on one cheek and a pat on the other that was probably a bit harder than necessary.

Pansy called out the address to Hermiones flat and the two witches were off. A pair of arms wrapped around Hermione as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Everythings going to be fine, you deserved better than that wanker." Ginny whispered in her ear. "I've brought firewhiskey, cake, and giggle water. Daphne should be here any minute, she was helping Theo take the twins to Harrys so the men folk can hang out, Blaise was going over after his shift at the hospital was over."

Once Daphne made her way to Hermiones flat, the four girls spent the rest of the evening laugh, drinking, eating cake right out of the box, and rubbing Hermiones back when she cried. They all fell asleep on the floor of Hermiones sitting room and that was exactly where they were found the next morning when Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Theo came to collect them all for work.

* * *

The rest of the week, Hermione kept to herself, thanking her friends for rallying around her even though she insisted it wasn't necessary. They all took turns asking her for lunch and everyone was at the pub Friday night, even Daphne who rarely came out because her and Theos twins were just three months old. She had never felt so loved in her whole life.

When she got to the Leaky that night, Hermione was the happiest she had been in quite some time and she thought she would burst if she didn't share her news. As soon as she got to the large table all of her friends were crowded around, she finally let it all out.

"He's going to Azkaban for ten years. I've been promoted to the Head of Research, I'll get to give out assignments, everything." Hermione was vibrating with excitement as the table exploded into cheers of congratulations around her. Everyone was hugging her and patting her on the back, Ron had gone to the bar to order another round for the table, Harry was hugging her so hard, she was certain he had been taking lessons from Molly.

A voice she hadn't noticed at the table came up behind her.

"Congratulations on the promation, Lass. Maybe you'll let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate?"

Hermione whipped around to find Seamus standing there, a slight grin on his face, hands shoved in the pockets of his robes.

"I'd love that." she told him.

"I'll owl you with the details tomorrow morning." He leaned in, kissed her on the cheek and was gone.

She caught Pansys eye across the table and blushed at the smirk the Slytherin was sending her. Hermione couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face. Things we're finally looking up for her.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and early and the moment Hermione woke up, she had a smile on her face. A date with Seamus that night on her mind, she made herself some french toast and enjoyed lazing about. Around noon, the same tawny owl from the week before winged his way into her flat, stopping at her table and holding it's leg out.

_ Hermione, _

_ Tonight I thought we would go to dinner in the muggle world if thats okay with you. I know a great little Italian place. I was thinking seven. Let me know how that sounds. _

_ Seamus _

She smiled and petted the owl who had hooted at her. Giving him a piece of her bacon, she grabbed a spare bit of parchment and penned a quick note.

_ Seamus, _

_ I love Italian and seven sounds great, I'm really looking forward to this. _

_ Hermione _

Before she could second guess the short note, she tied it to the owl and watched it fly off. Since they were going somewhere muggle, Hermione didn't have to worry about trying to decide what type of robes to wear which was a relief. Seamus was a half-blood so it was a relief to know he would be able to navigate the muggle world as well as she could. It had been frustrating when she was with Cormac that he didn't like going to the muggle world because he didn't understand it.

The rest of the day, Hermione caught up on some work, started a new book, and then took a long soak in her tub before she needed to start getting ready for her date. She came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see a letter on her sill waiting on her. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the Gringotts seal on it. Hermione dropped the letter on her table and took a step back. She knew there wouldn't be a name inside, just that there had been a match made for her. Deciding she would reply to it when she got back from her date, she pushed it from her mind and went to get dressed.

She had just finished swiping some mascara on when there was a knock at her front door. Taking a deep breath and smoothing down the white shirt she was wearing, Hermione opened the door with a smile. Seamus had a bouquet of daffodils that she knew symbolized new beginnings. He looked handsome in a pair of faded denims and a black fitted t shirt that showed of his rather impressive muscles. He let out a low whistle as he handed her the flowers and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"You look beautiful, love. Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes, let me put these in some water. Their beautiful, thank you. Come on in." she told him as she headed to the kitchen.

"How goes the pub opening?" Hermione called out as she filled a vase with water from her wand. She arranged the flowers and walked back to the sitting room to find Seamus looking at her photos she had displayed on her walls.

"Good, we'll be ready to open by October, we're thinking of having a Halloween party for a grand opening." he told her. "Ready?"

"Yes, let's go. That sounds like it would be fun. I can't wait to see it when you open."

"Maybe you can come by one day next week and check it out, if you wanted that is." Seamus said. 

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

They made small talk as they walked down the stairs and out onto the street, Seamus told her the resturant was only a few blocks away. As they walked, their hands brushed against each other a couple times and she smiled everytime.

When they arrived at the little Italian bistro, Seamus held the door open for her and placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her toward the hostess booth.

"Two please?" He told the hostess.

They were taken to a booth by a window and gave their drink orders. They both laughed when they tried to talk at the same time.

"I don't know why I can't talk to you, I've known you since we were eleven. I feel like an idiot." Seamus confessed.

"I feel the same way. I was so pleased when you asked me out though."

His face lit up. "Really? Why hadn't you said anything before?"

"Ah well, I wasn't really up for dating until recently and I dont really know why I didn't say anything. I guess I just assumed you never thought of me that way." Hermione told her.

The ice officially broken, they began to relax. Seamus asked her about her job, what she was allowed to talk about and she asked him what had made him want to open a pub.

"Me and Dean have talked about it since first year. We always said we'd open one together when we were old enough. We've both been saving our money for years and we finally had enough. We're not trying to take business from the Leaky but it'll defintely be different type of pub. We're already planning to put some muggle games in and we're going to offer muggle drinks as well. We're not going to offer a full menu like Tom does." Seamus explained, thanking the waitress when she dropped off their dinners.

"Just snacks and the like. Its shaping up to be a great place, at least I hope so anyway."

"It sounds like it'll be a great place. I can't wait to see it."

They continued to chat as they ate their meals, he turned down her offer to split the bill at the end, telling her ~he~ asked her on the date so ~he~ was going to pay. When Seamus asked her if she fancied going to Fortesqcues to get some ice cream, she agreed immediatly, not wanting the date to be over yet.

No one really paid them any attention as they sat on the patio of the the ice cream parlor, enjoying their double scoops of peach ice cream. When Seamus grabbed her hand as they walked down the alley, shs couldn't help the grin that took over her face. When they arrived back at her flat, she paused outside her door before opening it.

"I had a really good time tonight Seamus, thank you."

"So did I, can I see you again, sometime soon?"

"I'd like that, how about lunch Monday?" She asked him.

Seamus grinned at her. "I'll meet you in the atrium of the Ministry and show you my pub, i'll bring lunch if that's okay?"

"That sounds lovely."

They looked at each other for a moment before Seamus pulled her in close and placed a gently kiss on her lips. It was quick but Hermione swore she felt a jolt in her magic. When Seamus pulled back, he grinned at her, kissed her quick and turned to leave.

Not knowing why, Hermione called out. "Hey Seamus? Did you have your wand recorded for a soul mate match?"

He stopped and turned back around. "Yeah, I actually got a letter this afternoon telling me they found a match. Why, did you?"

She grinned at him, yeah I got a letter today too."

* * *

Epilogue

_ Three Years Later _

Winding her way through the crowds of people at The Flaming Cauldron, Hermione couldn't move quite as quickly or as easily as she had even six months ago. Her large pregnant belly kept bumping into the back of peoples chairs.

"What have I told you about tyding up? We have employees for that, love." A stern voice called from the door of the kitchen.

Hermione turned and smiled at her husband of a year and a half. After that first date, they hadn't needed to get the confirmation that they had twin wands. At their bonding ceremony, a purple glow surrounded them for a full seven minutes. Of all of the couples who had found their soul mates, Seamus and Hermione held the glow the longest.

There had been eightteen soul mates found in wizarding Britain and over five hundred world wide. In the three years since the research had been posted, it had become a right of passage for new seventeen year olds to register their wands for a soul mate match. Hermione had spear-headed the research into why some people had soul mates and others didn't. Thousands of people had signed up to be test subjects and while they had made some progress, they still didn't have a concrete answer on why some people did and some didn't.

They hadn't been in a rush to marry, taking their time getting to know each other as adults. Seamus had been everything she had wanted and more. He never asked her to stop working, never made her feel bad for choosing to work late or for canceling a date last minutes when there was something important going on with her research. He liked to sing when he cooked even though he was awful at it, he drove her batty when he would leave his socks all over their flat. But oh she loved him, she loved when he would rub her neck after a long day, the way he wouldn't hesistate to drop everything to help any of their friends. She knew he was going to be a wonderful father by watching him interact with Teddy, Sophia and Andrew Nott, and Rose Weasley. He loved to take the the kids to quidditch games, the muggle zoo, and the park.

"I know I know, but I'm so bloody bored just sitting in your office. I needed to do something. Your son will not stop sitting on my bladder and I'm pretty positive his bum is stuck in my ribs." Hermione griped.

Seamus pushed off the door way with a laugh. "I'm so sorry love but the healer said you needed to be resting. Deans here and Dennis said he would come in and take over for me, let's get you home love."

She held a hand out towards him and just as he pulled her forward, Hermione felt a gush.

"Oh"

"What?" Seamus asked her.

"I think my water broke."

Fourteen hours later, Hermione and Seamus were staring down at all six pounds and thirteen ounces of their beautiful baby boy.

"Conner Seamus Finnegan." She told him, tearing her eyes away from their perfect boy. "I think it's the perfect name."

He sighed. "Alright, you win. We can name the next one Colm."

Hermionie rolled her eyes. "We'll see. Lets get this one home before we start talking about having more, yeah?"

As she sat in her hospital bed, husband on one side, son in her arms, she thought that maybe she had been meant to find the soulmate magic. Maybe, magic thought she needed the push.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
